Nocturnidad
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Gino y yo hemos hablado de esto, ¿sabes? Si no fueras tú, Suzaku  y esto después de comparar sus recuerdos con las anotaciones de mi diario , juraríamos que estás enredado con una mala mujer. O algo mucho peor. Luciano/Suzaku.


**Nocturnidad**

Era más una pantomima que otra cosa y en el fondo le irritaba saberlo. Pero habían viajado hacia esa misión con lo justo. El material para jugar al Amo y el Sirviente como es debido se había quedado en una de sus casas de campo. Seguía siendo práctico y divertido utilizar pañuelos para atarle las muñecas y nunca le faltaba una de las dagas en el bolsillo para hacer bailar la hoja contra la piel, mientras que le metía la lengua en el oído, tras susurrarle suficientes blasfemias como para obligarlo a forcejear hasta romper en breves lágrimas, aplacadas con gemidos.

Porque con un par de toques, la tenía durísima. Era como una perra arisca en celo. Fingía no darse cuenta de lo que rogaba su propio cuerpo, pero cuando tenía encima al macho, desfallecía aunque más tarde lo echara con débiles insultos, que solo un ingenuo podía creerse. Este macho los alentaba, los tomaba entre sus dedos, los apretaba hasta que sangraban, los devolvía con sus cuchillos y cuando su presa finalmente se rendía en su firmeza, permitiéndole pasar a la habitación, lo embestía sin piedad alguna, riendo. Era un juego, después de todo, aunque nadie pudiera entenderlo, quizás ni siquiera ellos dos a fondo.

Es así como se juntan un masoquista y un sádico siniestro. Ambos experimentaban repugnancia el uno por el otro y sin embargo…

-Dime, ¿haces esto con cada Caballero que se te acerca? ¿En verdad son solo mis marcas las que sobreviven en esta piel tuya, repleta de pecados, igual que la mía o huelo a Bismarck, al tonto de Weinberg e incluso al Emperador mismo, por no decir el Príncipe Schneizel en ella?

Y hundía la nariz, mordía hasta arrancar sangre de su cuello como el sobrenombre que le dieron lo sugería.

Cerraban los ojos ante él. Casi dejaban de respirar. Quizás el dolor se disfrutaba y se maldecía en mareas que arrastraban a la amnesia. Ningún pasado que lamentar. Qué envidia. Qué odio. Qué falta de complejidad.

-Ramera.-Cada vez más adentro, labios rojos con su aroma, violencia en las caderas unidas con brusquedad, sin lubricantes que aligeren el proceso humillante. Y sin embargo, en la confusión, hubo lucidez suficiente como para ser mordaz:

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Y rió. El Guerrero de la Sangre pensó que así reían los muertos dementes a los que no disfrutaba particularmente matar, porque vivían en su propio mundo y aunque les arrancaras las entrañas, pensaban que bailaban en el Infierno, con el Rey Demonio haciéndose un banquete de guindas en sus pechos. Le apretó los hombros a su presa, apoyó los labios en los suyos hasta dejarlo sin aire, embistiendo.

Entonces una melodía irritantemente oriental, como de laúdes, interrumpió la música satánica del estéreo. Suzaku, marioneta de lujuria propia y ajena, cobró vida repentinamente y empujó a Lord Bradley con rapidez, haciendo una mueca alterada al oír la voz preocupada de Anya desde el comunicador de la entrada.

-Suzaku, he tenido una mala sensación acerca de ti desde hace horas. Y tu gato apareció en mi planta, comportándose muy raro…-En la pantalla junto a la puerta, aparecía la imagen borrosa de Anya, que no podría verlo, desnudo e impresentable, bañado en sudor y otros fluídos que ni siquiera le pertenecían, a menos que apretara el botón rojo y no solo el que servía para hablar y escuchar, una vez recobrada la compostura y el aliento. Por detrás se reían de él, envolviéndose la cintura en sábanas.

A penas podía pararse. El final de la espalda le dolía y los arañazos, las mordidas, las sajaduras le sangraban contra el tapiz cuando se recostó en la pared para contar con alguna firmeza, aparte de su voluntad, que no había servido para mantener, por ejemplo, a un sátiro de sátiros sádicos lejos de su cama.

Arthur, levantado a la misma altura que el cuello de Anya. Se había marchado ni bien Suzaku permitió que Luciano se desvistiera en su cuarto, colocara un compilado de canciones bizarras en los parlantes, antes de enterrarlo bajo su cuerpo: tenía el pelo erizado y temblaba, mirando hacia la cámara del ojo de la puerta. Suzaku suspiró pesadamente.

-Supongo que no le gusto como nuevo papá. Y no lo culpo. Deberíamos matarlo y comprar un perro de verdad. Como su amo…-Tuvo compañía en seguida. Arrodillado ante él, conciso como un general romano, le hizo preguntarse a Suzaku acerca de una vida anterior en la que fue un esclavo de verdad o un gladiador. A penas le dio tiempo a silenciar el comunicador con no menos que desesperación. Su voz siseante, burlona, quizás llegó cortada hasta Anya.

Le dirigió una mirada dura y le ordenó silencio, aunque más parecía un ruego, porque él se echó a reír, mordiéndose el labio, antes de dirigir su atención a la entrepierna erecta que todavía parecía necesitar que le rodeen con los dedos, le froten, le besen y le muerdan levemente. Suzaku hubiera querido apartarlo, pero quería también terminar con aquello y al mismo tiempo sabía que si ofendía a Lord Bradley en ese preciso instante, era capaz de salir, así como estaba, sin ocultar ningún aspecto de lo ocurrido ante quien consideraba su amiga. Alguien a quien no deseaba enseñar el lado más sucio y despreciable de su persona. Uno de ellos, al menos.

Ella comenzaba a balancearse en el umbral y a observar el marco de la puerta, probablemente urgiendo un plan para dinamitarlo o algo por el estilo si Suzaku no respondía. Así que este desistió de apartar la boca de Lord Bradley y aparentando una cordura muy pobre, mintió y dijo la verdad:

-Me…siento…algo…enfermo hoy, Anya.

-Si quieres puedo hacerte compañía y cuidarte o llevarte a la enfermería, si recuerdo en dónde es. Me parece que Gino está en mi cuarto y que jugamos ajedrez toda la noche. Como traje a Arthur, tuve que dejar mi diario. Si es cierto lo que creo, podemos quedarnos los tres.

Suzaku se mordió los labios. No solo Bradley estaba amenazando con llevarlo al borde como una fiebre mortal. También a su boca, en el final de su espalda, se le sumaron los dedos. Solo interrumpía su tortura para hacer algún comentario desagradable.

-Esa no se acordaría ni aunque hubieran estado cogiendo, ¿eh?

-Nadie…le…ha…preguntado nada.

Se arqueó contra el tapiz maldiciéndose cuando le abrieron una herida en el muslo para lamer su sangre, apartando ambas manos, salvadoras y pecadoras, antes de llegar al límite, pero tan cerca…

Con la frustración enfureciéndolo, presionó el botón para comunicarse.

-¿Podrías…cuidar a Arthur esta noche, An?

La preocupación en el rostro de su amiga se endureció en otra cosa más oscura, por un momento, mientras que apretaba al gato contra su pecho. Este parecía entender, resignado a la elección de su amo, pero protestando para sí mismo. Decepcionado. Quizás tanto como Suzaku a su vez.

-Gino y yo hemos hablado de esto, ¿sabes? No es la primera ocasión en la que sucede, con él o conmigo. Si no fueras tú, Suzaku (y esto después de comparar sus recuerdos con las anotaciones de mi diario), juraríamos que estás enredado con una mala mujer.-Levantó de nuevo los ojos decididos, aunque su semblante fuese indiferente y su voz bastante monótona una vez recobrada la firmeza.- O algo mucho peor. Buenas noches.

El "algo mucho peor" parecía guardar una acusación concisa, pero Suzaku estuvo muy distraído en ese mismo instante, colocándose en el regazo de Bradley, besándolo con fiereza hasta que este rindió parte de su orgullo, le ganó el dominio de la boca y lo presionó contra la alfombra para terminar con lo que empezaron.


End file.
